Blame It On The Beatles
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: If Kurt Hummel has learned one thing about music during his life, it's that the Beatles have a song for everything. And when his four favourite musicians - excluding Lady Gaga, clearly - bring him and Blaine together, how can he resist their charms.
1. Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the Beatles lovely music...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Something<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Something in the way she moves<br>__Attracts me like no other lover  
><em>_Something in the way she woos me  
><em>_I don't wanna leave her now  
><em>_You know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
><em>_That I don't need no other lover  
><em>_Something in her style that shows me  
><em>_I don't wanna leave her now  
><em>_You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me where my love grows  
><em>_I don't know, I don't know  
><em>_You stick around and it may show  
><em>_I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows  
><em>_And all I have to do is think of her  
><em>_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't wanna leave her now  
><em>_You know I believe and how_

* * *

><p>There was something about him, Kurt knew, that turned heads. He had an uncontainable charisma, a smile that exuded confidence, and a voice that made people melt. And Kurt was not immune to his charm. Blaine Anderson was, to put it simply, a magnet, and Kurt was attracted to him. Boy, was he attracted.<p>

But it seemed inevitable that every guy Kurt liked would turn out to be unreversably straight, or completely uninterested. Blaine - sweet, adorable Blaine - fell into the second category. He was gay, and proud of it, but he seemed to think of Kurt as nothing more than a friend, and if anything was more frustrating, Kurt hadn't discovered it.

'Hey, Kurt,' that voice rang out, and Kurt turned to see the older boy walking up to him, bag slung haphazardly across his shoulder, and lopsided smile pride of place. Kurt could feel his insides melt as Blaine laid a hand on his arm, turning him around so they could walk side by side up the corridor.

'I need to talk to you later, 'kay?' Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded in agreement, unable to even form the question as to the nature of their discussion. Blaine's face was alive with excitement but his hand was now at his side, and Kurt could breathe normally.

'What's it about?'

A smile crossed the dark haired boy's face, and he smirked, turning away from Kurt to enter his own classroom. 'You'll see later.'

* * *

><p>Kurt hated cryptic questions, and even more, when they came from Blaine's lips. There was something in his way of saying things that made you feel as if he knew every secret in the world, and you just <em>had <em>to know them too.

Chewing on his lip absently, mind deep in thought, Kurt pushed open the door to the junior commons. The room looked almost absent - something hardly expected for the middle of the day in a boarding school - but he could see the boy perched on the edge of the coffee table, watching him.

'Did you clear everyone out of here just so we could talk?' he managed to blurt out before a blush crept over his cheeks and any chance of talking normally was destroyed.

Blaine only shrugged in response and motioned for him to sit down beside him. Kurt complied without argument. He didn't think he had it in him to argue with Blaine.

'Kurt,' the older boy said, voice alive with excitement. 'I need you help.'

Kurt couldn't imagine a thing Blaine would need his help for. Blaine was perfect. Blaine knew all the answers. He knew how to make things better, he knew how to make people fall in love with him.

'I know the Gap Attack went badly... and I want to find a way to improve.'

'Improve?' Kurt's voice caught in his throat as he spoke, and he had the distinct feeling that Blaine had heard it.

'Haven't you noticed yet? Me and romance are so not best buddies.' A grin spread across Blaine's face as he watched Kurt, hoping for a positive reaction. 'I need help. I need _your_ help.'

The younger boy agreed with no hesitation, even though every part of him was screaming at him that it would only end awkwardly, or he'd make a fool of himself... again. 'What do you want me to do?'

* * *

><p>It was a stormy day when Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house, arms hugged around himself as he rang the doorbell. Clouds filled the sky, threatening to spill over onto the Ohio soil, but Blaine was oblivious to all but the door in front of him and the prospects for the evening. A smile graced his lips, and he couldn't stop it from appearing any more than he could remove it. He wanted to be here.<p>

Blaine enjoyed spending time with Kurt. He was his best friend, and even though it was expected that Blaine was the mentor and the 'leader' of the pair, he had a sneaking suspicion that Kurt was a lot stronger than he let on. He could always force a smile, even when everything was going badly, and he was perfectly confident in who he was.

Blaine could remember when he was first learning about his sexuality. His unwillingness to share and accept himself resulted in a lot of pain and discomfort for a lot of people, and when he could finally accept himself, it was hard to make friends who would accept him. Guys would shy away from him, and girls didn't know how to act. He didn't look that much like your stereotypical gay, and it was hard for Blaine to hang around girls when they were forever wondering if he really was batting for their team or if they could snatch him somehow.

He thought it was great that Kurt had so many friends that respected and stood by him. Who cared really, if there were the jerks - there was always the jerks - but if you have people standing up for you, you can get by.

'Hey,' a voice said, and Blaine raised his head to catch Kurt's eye, grinning even more broadly than before.

'Hey, I'm here for my lesson.'

'I can see that.' The younger boy shot Blaine a smile, and led him into the house, holding out a hand to guide him up the stairs to his room. Blaine's eyes traversed the house. He could see the personal flourishes, the little ways in which each member of Kurt's family put their stain on the home. Finn's football jersey was slung over the back of a chair, Carole's living magazines littered the coffee table, and photos of the family - both as children with Kurt's mom and Finn's dad, and later: together - lined the edges of the room. The connection between the four of them made Blaine smile. He wished he had that kind of relationship with his family.

'So why are you wanting this "lesson" anyway?' Kurt asked him as they took the steps two at a time up to Kurt's room. His gaze was strictly averted from Blaine's and he quickly shepherded him into his room, motioning for him to sit down on the bed while he rummaged through his dresser, putting away some things and drawing out others. He kept his head down and didn't look in the mirror, and Blaine resisted the urge to mention it.

'I already told you this,' he replied instead. 'My ability to be romantic is horribly non-existent and I need to improve before the next opportunity arises to embarrass myself.'

Kurt shrugged finally meeting his eye in the mirror. 'I've already told _you _that if you had have been singing that song to me, I would have been over the moon. Romance is not your downfall.'

'But I was over the top. Clearly. Jeremiah got fired because of me.'

Another shrug from Kurt, awkward and pained. 'Sometimes - and I will stress, _sometimes - _being over the top is great. You just have to know when it's better to be simple.'

Blaine almost laughed. 'Me and simple do not go hand in hand.' He moved a little against the bed, repositioning himself, and ran a hand through his hair, which he'd left ungelled this morning. It curled naturally against his fingers, and stuck up all over the place with a life of its own. 'And this is why I need your help, Kurt.'

'Not a special occasion?' the younger boy asked, and that's when Blaine realised what all this tension was about. It was the same kind of tension before the Gap Attack fiasco, that awkward moment when you realise that your love is unrequited, but he's still your best friend.

Sometimes, Blaine felt so sorry for Kurt, that he didn't see him in the same way. Kurt was a great friend, but Blaine never considered him as a real _boy _that he was interested in. And poor Kurt had been head over heels for him from the very start. No wonder every mention of romance was painful to him now.

_Too late to back out now, _Blaine thought to himself, and shot Kurt a comforting grin. 'No special occasion. Just preparation for the future.'

Kurt relaxed, shoulders sagging under the sudden release of tension. Blaine stood up, stepping towards him and he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, rubbing gently. 'I'm sorry if this is hard for you,' he murmured.

'It- it's not an issue,' the pale boy returned.

'It is, but I hope you don't think bad of me when I say this isn't meant as flirting. If it seems that way, it's purely accidental.'

Kurt nodded and forced a smile. 'I already knew that.' But the expression on his face was tinged with sadness.

'What is it?'

Kurt almost laughed. 'You think you're bad at romance, but if you just looked at yourself in a mirror, you'd realise how romantic you actually are.'

And with that, he stepped away towards his bookshelf from which he drew of a collection of DVD's, throwing them on the bed. 'Your education starts here, Blaine Anderson.'

* * *

><p>Blaine may not consider himself a romantic, but there was something about him that twisted Kurt's stomach, and made his skin catch on fire. There was something in the way he walked, the way he talked, that oozed affection, and care, and everything anyone could ever want in a guy.<p>

There was _something _about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is probably totally weird and bad, and it's not the normal thing I do. I'm usually a person that's not that into slash pairings, but I've learnt from watching Glee that it's not slash pairings I'm against, it's un-cannon pairings, or pairings that haven't already been hinted at in the show... And I really love the relationship between Blaine and Kurt. They're adorable together. And, I love it every time Chris Colfer sings a Beatles song, so that was my inspiration for writing this fiction. Thank you to the Beatles for their song 'Something' which inspired this chapter and if you haven't noticed, all future chapters will be based off different Beatles songs. Not drabble though. I hope this will become a proper story :).<strong>

**Thank you so much for taking the time out to read this, and I hope you enjoyed it :D I've probably talked too much now! I'm going to go back to writing the next chapter!**

**Thanks again! Feel free to leave a review with opinions, songs you wanna hear, scenes you want to read, or anything of that kind! I _will _reply :D **

**xoxo Wynnie**


	2. Blackbird

_**Chapter 2: Blackbird**_

* * *

><p><em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night<br>__Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
><em>_All your life  
><em>_You are only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
><em>_All your life  
><em>_You are only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
><em>_Into the light of a dark black night  
><em>_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
><em>_Into the light of a dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
><em>_All your life  
><em>_You are only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You are only waiting for this moment to arise  
><em>_You are only waiting for this moment to arise_

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips.<em>

Still, hours after the conversation in question, Blaine felt as if his jaw was hanging open. He'd always known he got a lot of solos, but never had he thought people were annoyed because of it. The council always gave the idea that everyone was unanimous in their decisions to give Blaine the solos. He didn't ask for them. They were given to him, and it was an esteemed honor.

But now that he came to think of it, every song they'd performed for as long as he could remember, featured him. He had some talent, he knew, but he wasn't that good. He wasn't the next Prince or Katy Perry. He was just another teenager who loved music and wanted nothing more than to sing his emotions to the world.

And somehow, Kurt had hit the nail right in the head with his comment. Blaine felt suddenly empty, and everything that he thought was right, and normal and expected, was suddenly turned upside down.

There _were _other Warblers who had great talent, and he was stealing their spotlight. The Warblers really were Blaine and the Pips and it was a humbling thought that he didn't want that anymore. He wanted someone else to shine.

* * *

><p>Pavarotti reminded Kurt a lot of Blaine: the way he was always ready for a tune, his constant upbeat attitude, and his fierce loyalty. He only wished Blaine would love him like the little canary did.<p>

Kurt whistled a scale as he buffered his nails, a warm smile on his face. His room was comfortable, and he was in his element, perfectly content now that he had got that issue with Blaine off his chest. And it helped that Pavarotti was beside him. The bird gave him someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't judge you or think badly of you because of what you said. He didn't care if you were hopelessly in love with your best friend, or if you desperately wished that said best friend would give someone else a chance to shine at Regionals. But he was willing to listen to it all anyway, and Kurt was incredibly glad of that fact.

The canary hopped around its cage, whistle bright. The yellow sheen of his feathers gave a healthy glow, and the water and food in his cage were well filled and clean. It was a happy bird.

And then it wasn't.

* * *

><p>'Warblers! Warblers! I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and <em>blue <em>piping for the competition.'

The voices rose in anger and annoyance, but Blaine was helpless to stop them, and he only shook his head in annoyance. Why was it that the Warblers fought continuously over ever suggestion given to them, but they could manage to work together so effortlessly as a team when it came to music? The boys Blaine had dedicated the past year and a half to singing with could produce a harmony line like nobodies business, but they were strictly stubborn and uncommunicative when it came to ideas about anything else.

He wished Kurt could have been here for this. He was used to handling this kind of thing, he'd said, when he first arrived. New Directions hardly ever agreed on anything either. But somehow, every time the Warblers got riled up about something, it was Kurt that usually managed to calm them down.

Glancing around the room, Blaine wondered why his friend was missing. Normally he was here on time; they usually walked to practice together. But today, Kurt had been absent for classes as well, and Blaine was concerned there was something wrong.

But he couldn't call him. They'd had a fight, and that would just seem way too needy if he called asking where he was. He could pretend nothing had happened, but then Kurt was sure to bring it up again, and Blaine wasn't sure if he could deal with that. Maybe he could-

The door to the practice room opened with a slam, and in the frame stood Kurt. Blaine had never seen him so upset. Neither had the rest of the Warblers apparently, as everyone fell silent immediately. If that's what it took to shut them all up, maybe Kurt should arrive late more often.

But no, he was truly upset. His outfit was dark: black pants and jacket instead of the regulatory blue. His face was dark and forlorn, and the tracks of tear stains littered his cheeks.

'Kurt, what's wrong?' Blaine asked him. All the boys were now most definitely silent, and his voice echoed painfully in the large room.

'It's Pavarotti,' the younger boy said, breathing a deep, strained breath. 'Pavarotti is dead. I suspect a stroke.'

_Pavarotti? Dead? _Blaine couldn't believe it. He'd seen the bird only the day before, and it was perfectly happy, healthy... alive. Creatures didn't just die like that. Kurt had to have been mistaken. Maybe he was only playing dead, but... no. That bird was one of Kurt's closest companions, and for him to have declared him dead would have been hard enough. He wouldn't have made a mistake.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry.'

Kurt only bit his lip, and turned his head away. Blaine could feel the boy drawing away from him, all animosity from the last afternoon back. He was talking to everyone now, and Blaine was just another part of the crowd.

'I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird,' he told them. 'But he- he inspired me with his optimism, and his love of song. He was my friend.'

He paused and Blaine watched as a few of the guys nodded in agreement.

'Now, I know today, we need to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine as he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but... I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today.' And with one smooth gesture, the mourning boy pulled a cassette from his inside jacket pocket and passed it to his neighbour. Kurt had come to this prepared.

Blaine sat down slowly, watching him as he clasped his hands in front of him, and a tear escaped his eye. The simple melody of the guitar played out, and Kurt was an image of serenity, and strength, and confidence in what he believed in. This song was clearly his song for everything Pavarotti had meant to him.

But the song drew out something in Blaine even he hadn't expected. His mind had been braced for the rush of loss and emotion a sad song brought, but he wasn't prepared for the affection that flooded his heart. Pavarotti was just a bird, but he had meant so much to Kurt, and that he had had the courage to stand up before them and sing this song, pulled at Blaine's heartstrings.

The boys around him didn't fail in their musical duties, and as one, they backed Kurt's solemn solo, and Blaine was perfectly content to be in the background. From the background he could watch, he could marvel, he could smile without being seen, or feeling like he was out of place in that room.

Kurt moved between the boys, the natural flow of the music embracing him. This wasn't a performance, this was an apology, and a eulogy, and an explanation.

And Blaine was learning that there were some things that he had needed to know, and had needed to tell him.

His mind was reeling, less involved in the music now, and more interested in watching Kurt's face, the perfect lines of sadness etched there, the confident set of shoulders, the steady tone of his voice despite the waver of emotion in his eyes and the tears that continued to fall.

In that moment, Blaine knew, he was the most beautiful man on earth.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

And Blaine knew it was true. Kurt had always been who he was; he'd never tried to hide behind others or save his face by being someone who he wasn't. But it had taken Blaine forever to see that the porcelain figure in front of him had already taken a part of him, and twisted it to his own will.

He had constantly strived to protect Kurt, and keep him out of harms way, but somehow, someway, he'd been protecting himself from Kurt. He'd stopped himself from opening up fully, and accepting that maybe, just maybe, Kurt was more than just a friend to him. He didn't get along with Wes, or David or any of the Warblers really, like he got along with Kurt. And with Kurt it wasn't a gradual thing. It was a bang of understanding, of camaraderie, and the knowledge that there was someone he could relate to, and he was someone Kurt could connect with too. They were so different, but they were also so alike, and now, listening to the dulcet tones of the Beatles pouring from Kurt's lips, he knew that it wasn't just friendship. No way was it just friendship.

But had he blown it already?

'Thank you,' Kurt murmured as the song ended, and Blaine could only watch as he took his tape and left the room.

He'd been waiting for this moment all his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for the great response to the last chapter! I didn't expect so many alert emails! You guys are my favourite people in the world :). This is the next chapter, and I'm a sucker for romance so I decided I had to get these out of the way so I could start on some more adorable stuff :P Thank you to the Beatles and their beautiful song again, and thanks to Chris Colfer for doing such a good job of it! Whenever he sings Beatles songs, I am blown away! I Want To Hold Your Hand was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and Blackbird topped it! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) It's almost a part one of two chapter because it was getting a bit long, and I wanted to concentrate a lot on the kiss and all that jazz. And I know a lot of this is just scenes from the show, but once this episode is out of the way, I'm going to delve into some more non-episode based issues. :) I hope you all stick with me!**

**Thank you so much!**

**xx Wynnie **


	3. I Want To Tell You

_**Chapter 3: I Want To Tell You**_

* * *

><p><em>I want to tell you<br>__My head is filled with things to say  
><em>_When you're here  
><em>_All those words, they seem to slip away_

_When I get near you  
><em>_The games begin to drag me down  
><em>_It's alright  
><em>_I'll make you maybe next time around_

_But if I seem to act unkind  
><em>_It's only me, it's not my mind  
><em>_That is confusing things_

_I want to tell you  
><em>_I feel hung up but I don't know why  
><em>_I don't mind  
><em>_I could wait forever, I've got time_

_Sometimes I wish I knew you well  
><em>_Then I could speak my mind and tell you  
><em>_Maybe you'd understand_

_I want to tell you  
><em>_I feel hung up but I don't know why  
><em>_I don't mind  
><em>_I could wait forever  
><em>_I've got time  
><em>_I've got time  
><em>_I've got time_

* * *

><p>'Well, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original.'<p>

'But it's not in his natural key.'

'How dare you!'

The voices rang out, but all Blaine could hear was the pounding of the blood in his head. He had a headache, and he didn't want to be here, and he didn't want to have them arguing over his solo. 'Enough,' he said, shaking his head and holding up his hand for silence. 'I'm tired of this.'

'I agree. I think we should just let you pick the song you want to sing.'

'No!' he argued. This wasn't his point. His point was that other people needed a chance to show what they had to. And he wanted to be able to show Kurt that he wasn't a stuck up jerk who thought the Warblers were all about him and his talent. 'I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me.' He grit his teeth and rolled ahead. There was no turning back now. 'David, make sure everything I say now gets put down in the official minutes.' He paused, waiting for the attention to be placed solely on him for this last time. Finally, he spoke. 'We are going to lose at Regionals.'

The uproar was palpable, every voice rising in anger, heads being shaken, fists hitting tables. But Kurt's head only rose from his hands and watched Blaine as he continued.

'I'm incredibly grateful for the belief you've given me as a junior member in leading you in all these wonderful songs this past year. But from what Kurt has told me about New Directions, I just _know _I can't beat them on my own.' Another pause, another intake of breath. From the corner of his eye, Blaine watched Kurt, evaluating his reaction, and hoping against hope that he was doing this right and not making another mess up of their friendship. 'Which is why I propose we rearrange our eleven o'clock number and turn it into a duet.' Again the wave of angry voices rose, and he hushed them, speaking as loudly as he could. 'To showcase other talent in this group.'

People were angry with him, he knew, but he had to strive forward. He'd made this movement. There was no way he was backing out now. 'Point of order. Now, we all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't want to silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny grave.'

'The placement of which has yet to be determined,' Kurt interjected, and Blaine hid his smile.

'Alright,' Wes said, calling the Warblers to order, and the silence ensuing showed Blaine just how little real control he had in this group, and how right it was that he was delegating his opportunities. 'Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a dual lead at regionals?'

Without hesitation, Blaine raised his hand, looking around the room to see who would follow his lead. A chorus of hands rose, and the knot that had held in his stomach loosened.

With a grin, Kurt turned to Wes. 'Can you put my name down on that audition list?' he winked.

'No.' Blaine's voice was adamant and it surprised Kurt. 'No auditions.' Kurt's eyebrows rose, watching him pensively.

Blaine took a deep breath, centering himself. This was what he had been waiting for; this moment was the pivotal one, and how it would be received could turn into one of the best or worst moments of his life. 'I want to do the duet...' His gaze ran the room and finally fell on his best friend's face. 'With Kurt.'

The younger boys shock was evident, and his mouth fell open into a perfect 'o'. 'That's ridiculous,' he said with a shaky laugh, glancing about him. 'I mean, there's so many great voices. Everyone deserves a shot at that honor.'

The confidence permeated Blaine's voice now as he held his hands behind his back, smile broadening across his face. 'All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?'

All hands went up, and, for Blaine at least, all was right in the world. Kurt was getting his chance to truly shine, and for everyone to see how amazing he was.

'Decided,' Wes said, banging his gavel. 'Congratulations, Kurt.'

And it was all over. Hands patted Kurt on the back as the Warblers stood as one and exited to the room. Blaine only sat back down in his chair and smiled.

* * *

><p>'What's that?' Blaine asked, stepping into the empty commons. Only Kurt was there, surrounded by construction equipment, and sparkly decorations. His concentration was fixed on the box in his hands, and nothing else was a concern to him.<p>

But Blaine's voice pulled him from his reverie and he looked up, a smile crossing his face. 'I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket.

'Well, finish up,' Blaine said. 'I have the perfect number for our duet and we need to practice.'

'Do tell,' Kurt said, but his hand was still on the box, as if almost afraid to separate himself from the mournful little casket.

'Candles, by Hey Monday,' Blaine voice came as almost a breath, and he was glad to get it out into the open. He couldn't turn back now, couldn't stuff the words away. This conversation was happening, and it was going to happen now.

'I'm impressed,' Kurt said, finally relinquishing his grip on Pavarotti's casket and placing it on the table. 'You're usually so top forty.'

Blaine moved closer to him, sitting down in the chair opposite him. 'Well, you know, I was looking for something a little more... emotional.'

And with that single word, Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. All pretext of normalcy was gone, and his eyes were dark and confused when he turned back to Blaine. 'Why did you pick me to sing that song with?'

The pause was thick with tension, and Kurt was impatient for an answer, but he could see that Blaine was steeling himself, drawing his courage up to say the words that apparently meant a lot more to him that Kurt could ever imagine. His friend was torn up by some kind of emotion, and Kurt was more than a little curious. He knew better than to assume that Blaine liked him as more than a friend. He'd been there once and he wasn't going to jump to that conclusion again, but the glint in Blaine's eye and the cautious way with which he prepared each word made Kurt's heart beat erratically and betray his own emotions.

'Kurt,' Blaine breathed. 'There is a moment when you say to yourself, "Oh, there you are"...' He turned to catch Kurt's eye, and any pretext as to the nature of this conversation was gone. '"I've been looking for you forever."' Blaine scooted his chair closer, placing a gentle hand over Kurt's. The soft connection of skin on skin sent a thrill through his veins, but his voice was calm when he spoke. 'Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me, about you.'

Every thought possible was flooding Kurt's mind, and he couldn't help but let the smallest smile grace his face. He listened as Blaine struggled for the words to say; perfect Blaine who had an answer for everything. Blaine was speechless, and on the verge of tears. 'You... move me, Kurt,' he managed to say, and Kurt's eyebrows rose through the roof, his chest rising and falling with an increase in breath. 'And doing this duet would just be a reason to spend more time with you.'

Kurt's eyes were glued on Blaine's face, trying desperately to calculate his next moves, decide whether this was really happening or if it was just a very life-like dream. He could see Blaine swallow, and as he leaned forward and closed the gap between them, each second seemed like an eternity. Every line on the older boys face was clear as day to Kurt, and he loved each and every one of them, and the way they gave wisdom to Blaine's face, the way that despite all that, in this moment, he seemed innocent and out of place.

And then their lips were connected and any thought that either of them was making a mistake, or that they weren't ready for this, or that it could ruin their friendship, was gone, and all Kurt could feel was the pressure of Blaine's lips on his, and the feel of his hand on his neck, holding it firm. His hand clenched against the table, and suddenly he couldn't resist bringing it to Blaine's face and laying the palm flat on his cheek.

The older boys lips pulled against Kurt's, the pressure raising goosebumps and suddenly the kiss was over and Blaine was leaning back into his chair and Kurt's hand hit the table with a thud. All he could do was stare at Blaine and watch him as a small sigh of contentment left his lips. He had finally felt what it was like, and nothing he'd ever experienced was comparable.

Now, that tension was broken, Blaine couldn't catch Kurt's eye, and instead, he ran a hand across his forehead and rested his chin on it. 'We- we should practice,' he said.

Kurt's breath was heavy as he grinned, unable to contain the happiness that was seeping through him now that he'd had a proper, real kiss. 'I thought we were.'

And suddenly Blaine could contain himself no longer, and his lips crashed again against Kurt's and the world was forgotten.

* * *

><p>His house was cold and dark when Kurt arrived home, on cloud nine. There was a skip in his step, and he couldn't help but take the staircase to his room three at a time.<p>

Blaine had cornered him in the side hallway of Dalton before he had left for the day and made him promise that he'd call when he got home. He'd then ran a shaking hand along Kurt's jaw and laid a tentative kiss on the corner of his mouth before turning away with a quick wave and heading for his own dorm to finish his homework before dinner. 'I'm gonna miss you!' he called back as he climbed the stairs.

And now Kurt was sitting in his room, feet jittery against the carpet. He was attempting to do his own homework, but his pen would touch paper and be drawn away again at the thought of Blaine's hand gripped in his, or his lips trailing a sea of kisses along his jaw.

Kurt's phone sat on the desk beside him, and he kept shooting glances at it, hoping Blaine would call. With half a sigh he bit his lip and turned to his homework again, rereading the question he was attempting to answer.

_Was it too early to call? Would it sound too needy? Would it sound desperate? _

A quick glance at his phone proved his point that calling was totally out of the question until he'd done his homework, and it was late enough for Blaine to be in his room and not in study hall. Kurt took a glimpse of the clock, and he was surprised that it was nearly six. _That was a suitable time, wasn't it? It wouldn't be odd if he called now?_

And once the decision was made in his mind, it took him bare seconds to find the number in his contacts and press call. The tone had hardly finished one ring when the line connected.

'Hey,' the voice on the other end said, with a half sigh. 'Finally, Kurt. I was starting to get worried.'

'Worried?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah,' Blaine replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'You said you'd call when you got home and you should have got home over an hour ago. What have you been doing?'

Kurt could feel his face flush at the thought that he could have called so much earlier without any awkwardness whatsoever. 'To tell you the truth,' he said slowly. 'I was staring at my homework wondering when would be an appropriate time to call.'

'An appropriate time?' Blaine was nearly laughing, and it didn't help the blush that was making its way steadily around Kurt's neck and up his cheeks. 'Did you seriously think I wouldn't want to talk to you if you called too early?'

'That wasn't my issue, no.' Kurt could almost hear the raised eyebrows on the other end of the line.

'Then what?'

'I thought...' Well, there was no backing out now. If there was going to be anything between them, they better start with the truth. 'I thought you'd think I was needy if I called straight away.'

Suddenly, the laugh was gone, and Blaine was all seriousness. 'Why would you think that?'

Kurt wanted to shrug, but instead he only breathed, 'I don't know.'

'Well, don't,' Blaine's reply was indignant. 'If I hadn't thought that you might not be home yet, I would have called as soon as I got back to my dorm after dinner.'

The sigh that escaped from Kurt's lips was almost palpable, solid. 'You're not considering... I don't know... breaking up with me or something?'

Now the laugh was back in Blaine's voice. 'Do I need to come up to Lima and knock some sense into you, Kurt? It's like since you've stepped out the door, your brain's turned to mush.'

It was Kurt's turn to laugh now, as he held his phone against his shoulder and made his way over to his bed, lying down and spreading out over the coverlet. 'I think it turned to mush long before I left Dalton.'

Blaine didn't deny the fact. 'Maybe it did, but you still had no reason to believe I'd break up with you for calling me, or not calling me, or anything whatsoever. In fact, I miss you. Like crazy. Which is stupid, because I saw you only a few hours ago and I'm seeing you tomorrow but... I miss you, Kurt.'

The grin spread across Kurt's face from ear to ear. 'I miss you, too. I wish I could stay at Dalton with you.'

'You know you could never do that.'

A small sigh escaped his lips. 'I know. I couldn't leave my dad here, and Carole needs my help around the house - God knows Finn doesn't do anything - but I really wish I could see you more often.'

'I wish I could see you every moment of every day.'

Kurt gave a shaky laugh. 'You're only saying that.'

Blaine's reply was a breathy whisper. 'I wish I was.' There was a slight pause and then, 'Can I tell you something, Kurt?'

'Yes?' The younger boy could hear the hesitance in his own tone.

'I know it seems like I've been incredibly stupid these last few months.' Kurt couldn't deny that. First, the manager at the Gap, and then Rachel. 'But I want you to know that this wasn't a rash decision. I didn't make up my mind on the spot that I had to kiss you, right then.' He took a deep breath, loud enough to be heard by Kurt on the other end of the line. 'What I'm- what I'm trying to say is... I think I've had feelings for you all along, since I first laid eyes on you, on that staircase. I just- I just didn't know it.'

'Mm,' Kurt murmured in response. He didn't know if he could form anything more coherent.

'And then, now, I feel as if I'm going to explode, because I can't see you. Is this normal?'

The question felt almost wrong, coming from Blaine's lips. Blaine didn't ask questions. He knew exactly what he wanted, and he acted on that.

But today, Kurt had learned something about Blaine. Maybe he wasn't as perfect and composed as he made out to be. 'That's perfectly normal,' Kurt stammered quickly. 'I feel that way every day.'

And then he desperately wished he was with Blaine right now, because the older boy's breath hitched in his throat audibly and it made Kurt feel as if the base of his stomach was going to fall out or he was going to melt. He stood up quickly, backing up until his knees hit the bed and collapsed against it. The covers crumpled beneath him, soft against his back.

'Blaine?' Kurt asked, biting his lip. 'I know its been, like, half a day, but we're friends, right?'

'Yeah.'

'And I want to tell you something. About- about how I've been feeling since I first met you.' Kurt paused, biting his lip. This was too soon. Definitely too soon. What was he doing? He was going to freak the guy out, and then he'd dump him on the spot! 'Blaine, I- When you came down those stairs, and you lead me to the first ever Warbler's performance I had heard, my hand felt like it was on fire, because I'd never had a guy just... grab my hand before and take me anywhere.'

Kurt could almost hear Blaine smile on the other end of the line. It gave him courage. 'And then, we became friends easily, but I knew straight away that for me, you were more than that. Mr Schuester came to Dalton at Christmas, and he asked me about you, and I told him. I told him I was in love with you, and that I considered it progress. At least you were actually gay.'

The smile was gone now, and it was replaced with a pensive thoughtfulness. He was hanging on every word, considering it, mulling over its meaning. Because Kurt had said those words. "In love." It was out there, and it was said, and it couldn't be taken back now.

'And then, I watched as you thought you were falling for all these different people, and I wanted it desperately to be me, but you didn't even notice me. And I was okay with that, in a way, because you were still my friend, and we could still hang out and do things, and I had opportunities to impress you and make you see me.' He took a deep breath. 'And then to learn that all I had to do was sing, and that did the job. That makes me feel like I could have sorted this out long ago, if I wasn't just trying so hard.'

Kurt listened as Blaine took a deep breath. 'I wish I could say anything different, except that I don't want you to change, any of you. I want you to stay exactly as you are. And I don't care that it took Pavarotti dying for me to realise how much you mean to me, but please, stay exactly as you are. Don't lose yourself, Kurt. You are amazing.' He smiled, and Kurt couldn't help but smile too. 'And stop talking like this. I want to kiss you again.'

And that made Kurt happy, because the idea of Blaine's lips on his was like bliss, even if it was only an idea, and they were separated by miles, and a phone line.

'I miss you.'

'You said that already.'

'But I do.'

'I'm going to see you tomorrow, Blaine.'

'Tomorrow's not soon enough. You didn't give me enough time to kiss you before you left.'

And now Kurt knew he was definitely flirting around, but he only sighed and leaned back against his pillow, the smile warm on his face.


End file.
